Akazukin's Trap
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Reino is no idiot, nor masochistic. He has other ways to capture his allusive Akazukin's hate. What better way than to use the image of her senpai against her?
1. La Petite Reve

**I felt like I didn't accomplish what I wanted to in my first M fic with the usual Ren & Kyoko combination. I also got tired of writing about the lovey-dovey romance. So this is my first pure attempt at smut. It's Reino too, so there's no talk of love or sensitivity. If that worries you, turn around. I don't want any whining. Even I have a taste for the delights of the dark side. *bares a fanged smile***

**Don't own. If I had the talent, I would draw instead of write.  
**

**

* * *

**Reino licked his sharp fingernails, savoring the last tastes of the bittersweet black chocolate from his dear Akazukin. It was amazing to him how much the dark little angel could make his tastes change so much. He was never one much into sweets. When he had to eat, it was usually something like rabbit, canary, or duckling, rare to very rare. He usually ate in the dead of night, so he wouldn't have to deal with the rest of his musical group's verbal complaints with his bloody food preference.

Still, her beautiful handwriting of hatred on his blocks of chocolate had been so tempting, he had to give it a lick. Before he realized what he was doing, he finished the full beat up box of Valentine's treat. And now it was all gone, he reviled the idea of having to wait another year before he could feast on the scrumptiousness of her loathing.

The birdcage bathed in pale moonlight caught his eye. Sleeping in the middle of the warded cage, was his dear angel's fledgling spirit. It slept peacefully, worn out from its crying and attempts to escape back to its mother.

Licking his lips, he went to the cage and grabbed the poor ghost within his tight grip. Awakened from the rough handling, the tiny phantom cried and tried to wiggle out of the devil's firm grip. Reino brought the ghoul to his lips and ran his tongue over the spirit's cheek. It screamed, and the cruel musician smiled at his new dessert.

He was no fool. Akazukin was far beyond his reach, and well protected by the two men who craved her. Reino was not masochistic, despite his look, and he couldn't go for her directly. Still, they had no idea about her supernatural powers. He did, he knew how to use them and would capitalize on it. It would drain him of his abilities for a long while, but knowing that her discomfort and hatred of him would grow, and there was nothing the two men could do about it, made the sudden thought worthwhile.

Taking a few small silver toothpicks, and some ingredients from his night trade, he pinned the spirit to his bed like a butterfly. In step with his lessons, he added the elements and said the proper chants when he was suppose to. For the final step, he raked his nail against the phantom's stomach and put one of the few hairs he was able to capture from his midnight beauty.

Screaming, the poor creature writhed and shook uncontrollably. The ghost enlarged, and became more solid as the time past. Its flapping dress turned into two separate long legs, its arms solidified and extended until both hands contained five proper fingers, and the tiny scale of Kyoko became the fully realized nude actress.

She moaned in her fatigue, and tiredly opened her eyes. The first thing her sleepy gaze took in was his dark smile, followed by his bare chest, and hungry look.

"Huh..beagle..?" Kyoko slowly blinked away her sleep, and tried to pull her arms up. They didn't move, and neither would her legs.

The half nude male leaned over the paralyzed girl, and ran his tongue over her neck. He also brushed his fingers over her naked, soft, lower stomach. He murmured into her skin. "I've come to take you away like I promised." That was enough to wake her up immediately.

"What are you doing? Get off me! Let me up!" Kyoko flailed her head back and forth, but Reino caught it almost lazily with two of his long yet surprisingly strong fingers.

"Sorry my angel…but I'd like to return your gift to you."

Reino sealed his lips over her own, and slipped his tongue into her paralyzed mouth. He played with her tongue like a cat toying with his mouse. Kyoko tasted the bittersweet valentine's chocolate invade her senses. She tried to pull her head away, but her body disobeyed and responded to the dark sorcerer's probing kisses with her own tongue.

He pulled back only until he felt that she truly needed the oxygen, and smiled at his prey's red face and deep breathing. Kyoko's eyes were firmly shut, but as soon as she knew he pulled away she gave him a furious glare. He could feel the hatred's heat warm him. It was the most erotically tempting thing he had felt in a long time.

"I swear, if you ever do that again, I'll rip out your tongue Beagle."

He chuckled at her empty threat, clicking said tongue in disappointment. "I guess I'll just have to play the wolf and taste my dear Akazukin while I still have use of my tongue." Her perky breasts rose and fell, catching his attention. Reino brought his mouth to them, and let his lips tickle one of the erect nipples. He roughly flicked the hard bud with his tongue, then looked at its wet surface glisten in the moonlight. She gasped as his cold breath hit the sensitive skin.

"Looks like the poor princess is enjoying her prison."

Kyoko made a sound in complaint, but involuntarily turned it into a moan as her captive caught her nipple in his mouth again and firmly sucked on the bud with no pretend gentleness. He caught her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulled, causing her to cry out in a mixture of discomfort and gratification. The dark musician secured the wet rosy nipple with his other hand, and went to perform the same rough tongue treatment on her other breast.

Pulling away just a bit, he moved his hot mouth to the upper part of her cleavage and sucked hard. When he finally pulled away, a furious red mark glowed on her skin as a sign of his mark.

Her eyes looked glazed and confused in pleasure, and he bared a cruel smile.

"Does the poor red riding hood want to escape from the forest?"

Breathing heavily, she paused than nodded her head. It took a couple licks to dampen her lips, but she told him to do something extremely crude once she found her voice. It made him give off a deep cruel laugh. The ESPer ducked low to the girl's ear, and kissed it in mock of a loving gesture.

"I'm not so much into myself. Since you're here though, why don't you help me?"

Kyoko's eyes widened as she caught his drift, and began thrashing her arms and legs about as best as she could, trying to remove herself from the hidden, invisible binds. Reino simply pulled himself to the side and watched her naked figure fight for freedom in vanity. He wouldn't have risked this if he knew there was any chance for her to free herself.

Snaking his finger up her creamy white inner thigh, her pulls for freedom became more frenzied and desperate. It wasn't until his finger slipped against her moist puffy lips did she finally freeze. He smirked at his prize.

"What's wrong Akazukin-chan? Tired of moving?" She shook her head, her mouth clamped shut. He laughed deeply. "Why don't I help you then?"

With that, he started writhing his finger against her wet outer lips. Kyoko bucked her hips and hissed in spite of herself. Reino flicked his thumb up and down her slit, smearing her natural juices along her sensitive opening. When she grew to be more still, he would catch and pull the little bundle of nerves at the top of her opening, laughing as she couldn't hold herself back from crying out. The scent of her seeped into the air, and he finally gave her a small break as he reached up and licked his finger.

"While your chocolate was delicious, I much prefer this treat."

His imprisoned treasure glistened in her sweat, and the pleasure and anger in her eyes was more then he could ever have dreamed to obtain. He also spotted one other swirl of emotion in her golden eyes. Confusion. He licked his malicious lips, pulling off the unneeded material that now constrained him. The thought that this was her first experience in adult pleasure made sense. He wanted to make sure he was the one to fully awaken it.

The dark musician climbed between her legs and looked down at her tearing eyes. She couldn't figure out or control her emotions anymore, and that was all the permission he needed.

Lifting her up and angling himself just right, he slammed himself into her hot wet core, which made his little dark angel scream. Reino worried little for her as he stretched her tight clamping walls, and panted as he clung onto her thighs as he drove his manhood into her. The tiny girl cried in hatred as her body disobeyed her mind and gave into the unwanted pleasure.

Her tight center clamped around his thrusts and she found that the little motion she did have, she used to grind herself to meet him. The change in her response surprised him, but he basked in her sudden desire to give in. The sorcerer whispered an indistinct chant, and Kyoko found herself with her arms and legs finally free. Reino almost laughed as she propped herself up by her arms, so he could arch his way deeper into her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap as she rode him. Her nails deeply scratched at his back as she begged him not to stop.

The musician held at her waist and pulled her down on him one last time, as he grunted his completion. She bit his shoulder as he spurt inside her, and she cried as her walls clamped down in climax, accepting him.

The teenage body started to fade and turned into dust, catching in the air. It swirled, glittering in the wind, before slipping between the only window's small crack and escaping into the night.

The musician fell back on the bed, completely spent. His sweaty body glistened, as he caught his breath. He brought his hand to brush the sweat off his forehead, and then ran his finger over the deep teeth marks in his shoulder. He smiled, as the last bit of his consciousness faded.

"I wonder if this is what one would call 'love'."

* * *

Kyoko bolted up in the hotel's bed, gasping for air from the vivid dream. She looked at the glowing clock. It was much too early for Setsu to get up. Her legs shook, and Kyoko blushed deeply as she felt the moisture between her legs.

She turned her head, and saw that luckily Ren was still sound asleep in his bed. She threw the sticky sheets away from her body, and went into the bathroom, swearing to wash the perverted traitorous thoughts from her mind.

Ren followed her figure as she left the bed, and feigned sleep until the bathroom door closed and locked. He sighed deeply, the scent of her excitement in the air. He could feel his body respond to it, and cursed the President once again.

Kyoko stripped the thin wet pajamas, and looked at her blushing figure in the bathroom's harsh light. She ran her fingers though her hair, but stopped, as she noticed a small love bite over her left breast.


	2. The Little Death

**M. I mean it. Really M. Not in explicitness, but just the plot I suppose. Very dark, and skids around some very scary events.  
**

* * *

Setsuka wrapped her beloved brother's jacket around her tighter, inhaling the intoxicating mix of smoky cologne that only he could carry so well. She had done all their laundry in the dead of night, unable to sleep, but Cain's clothing was just as stubborn as its owner was. Even after hand washing the fabric vigorously, his scent still lingered. How couldn't she love anything her brother provided though? She happily rubbed her face into his oversized coat, throwing the material around her bare legs to appreciate its warm comfort.

The cool morning was depressing enough for the sleep-deprived sister. Cain giving her his coat was the only bright spot on an otherwise bleak day. He didn't act like her usual loving Nii-san at all. Just a grumpy one; short and testy with her from the moment he laid eyes on her.

When she woke Cain at his usual time, he purposely threw himself under the covers and turned away, unwilling to face the bright sunshine. When she finally did catch a glimpse of him, he looked as if he hadn't slept well. Cain's hair was in unusual disarray and he had the ghost of dark rings under his eyes. Setsuka questioned what kept him up, but he gave no response to why he looked so bad. Cain didn't finish his small bowl of miso soup for breakfast, locked himself in the shower for much longer than his usual routine, and actively tried not to interact with her, no matter how much Setsu pleaded.

She tried to hug him, an attempt to use his sister complex in her favor, but her brother only grabbed her dimples and pulled at it, hard. Hard enough to leave pink imprints on her baby soft skin.

Worst of all, he snapped at her and berated her fashion taste. Nii-san's cheek-pulling stung, but not as much as his scolding did. Setsu watched Cain storm out of the room without her, muttering how he needed a smoke.

The white mock-blouse and leather strapless vest were tight, but rather tame in Setsuka's opinion. She pulled the laces as tight as it could go, making sure nothing would slip. Despite the corset's uplifting feature, it covered most of her upper half. It simply looked tailored to her body. While it was form fitting, it was better than wearing anything low cut.

_No…It was probably the skirt that annoys nii-san…_

Setsu huffed in the mirror as she looked over herself, mad at her brother's bad mood but content at his protectiveness. She knew the tartan pleated skirt was short, attached to various clinking chains and studs that made it even harder to walk in her high heel knee boots. The skirt was shorter than her original miniskirt even, making it impossible to sneak bike shorts under. That's why she had left it at the bottom of her closet. It wasn't as she wanted to wear it. At least Cain hadn't known about the exotic-kawaii lingerie set beneath.

Her character broke, letting the actress's normal frame of mind return despite her discontent about it. Kyoko acknowledged the outfit's risqué look, but it was also a Jerry-selected ensemble, and she needed to keep up the appearance the Heel name required. The tiny plaid skirt was the only option available to her in her wardrobe, as most of Setsuka's fashionable clothing were too good to be anything other than dry-cleaned.

_Expensive_! Kyoko's mind screamed, thinking of the bill she must be collecting, having all that wash she charged to the room. Still, the front desk assured her everything would be clean and waiting for her when they got back. She'd change once they returned to the room.

* * *

In her own mind, Kyoko never thought _she_'d be the one who went too far.

Setsuka was the most outwardly "seductive" character in Kyoko's opinion. Natsu went to an all girls-school, so Kyoko never confronted the opposite sex in character. Even if she did, Natsu was too confident to submit herself for any man to grunt under. Her virginity was too valuable a prize. Mio's scar kept men away, and even then her lust was only for revenge. All her other characters had no "love" scenes, and Kyoko liked it that way.

Setsu had her nii-san, loving him with all she was. It was an intense sister-brother complex, and Kyoko had no doubt Setsu was the type who was confident in her sex appeal and didn't mind dangling the appearance of a family taboo in public. It was weird, but at least they were siblings. That small fact had convinced Kyoko that she could attempt the role. That fact would keep Setsu from going too far.

Yet here she was, trapped inside her own head.

Kyoko's thoughts unconsciously ran back to the dream, the main reason why the actress was so desperate to get into her character.

**Kyoko made a sound in complaint, but involuntarily turned it into a moan as her captive caught her nipple in his mouth again and firmly sucked on the bud with no pretend gentleness. He caught her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulled, causing her to cry out in a mixture of discomfort and gratification. The dark musician secured the wet rosy nipple with his other hand, and went to perform the same rough tongue treatment on her other breast.**

**Pulling away just a bit, he moved his hot mouth to the upper part of her cleavage and sucked hard. When he finally pulled away, a furious red mark glowed on her skin as a sign of his mark.**

Kyoko shivered and closed her legs tighter, assuring herself its cause was the sudden drop in temperature.

She was _not_ a harlot! She was a proper Japanese lady. There was no way she would be interested in such a base act, especially when she wasn't married and in love. Procreation was _only _for children, not enjoyment. _Especially not with that damn Beagle! _

Kyoko grabbed her wig and shook it in vigorous frustration, determined to purify her mind. Mogami Kyoko did not think of sex_. Ever_. Not with Jerk #1. Not with Jerk #2. Not even with Tsuruga Ren, who even she knew was the object of at least 50% of Japanese women's fantasies.

_**Can you blame them?**_ A dark voice whispered in her mind. A new tone foreign to all her previously created personalities. She could feel its serpentine tongue drip with poisoned tart sweetness, unaccustomed to its silkiness.

_**You saw him in the shower. **__**Tsuruga**__** invited**__** you in.**__** You wanted to join him.**_

_No…_ Kyoko responded back furiously in her mind. _Cain invited me. Teasing me. He didn't mean it. What would he want with me?_

_**The same thing every naked man wants from a women. The same thing every woman wants from a desired, naked man. **_

_I never wanted anything from Tsuruga-san. _She promptly blocked out the thought that her senpai could want her. _That _idea was just silly.

What she couldn't block was the way he smiled at her with his seductive Emperor grin, promising her the best gifts his nightly palace could offer. The sight of the soapy trails of water drip down his broad shoulders, well-chiseled chest, and...

_**You really think you wanted to see because of your dolls? Do you really think you can fool yourself?**_

Blushing furiously, Kyoko flipped her twisted pink and blond locks over her shoulder, as she gazed at the rest of the filming crew. Everyone else was more bundled than she was, captivated by her senpai's skillful, maddening slink toward this scene's victim. His movements were like a graceful snake, lips firmly pressed in a cruel smile, as his dark eyes flashed dangerously.

It was the same predatory smile he had given her, on the many occasions he had gotten too close.

Kyoko shot up to her feet, suddenly feeling the urge to flee.

_He's probably cold... I'll find some coffee for Tsuruga-san for when he gets back, then apologize for my appearance and any trouble I caused him._

Figuring he would need the coat in between scenes (and as his smokes were still in his pocket), she left it hanging on one of the prop tables, and headed off in the direction of main street. Setsu would probably pick up some smokes for Cain too, as a way to get on his good side again.

* * *

_Now I'm sure I remember seeing an 11-7 around here._

The female Heel wandered through the massive sideways, and through the busy streets. She could feel the disgusting stares of the boys that were not her nii-san, but she wasn't going to be caught off guard again. Setsu was a delinquent teen, which attracted attention. Mio however, had an aura of a deadly aristocrat, which would keep any interested suitors away. Switching between the two was enough to make the trip a solitary one.

Spotting the convenient store between two long buildings, Kyoko broke from the lunch rush and headed into the alleyway. She welcomed the peace as her heels slowly became the only sound of footsteps between the two buildings. Here she was spared the leering glances that made her neck hair stand on end, and the risk of…

Kyoko's supernatural antenna shot up, as a douse of cold water splashed through her veins. Her adrenaline surged, as a wave of fear stopped her steps. She stood almost at the middle of the alleyway, crowds of people shuffling on both sides. The 11-7 sign glowed, like a goal at the end of a race.

_~Something's wrong!~ _Her spirits cried._ ~Get out of here Mama!~ ~Flee! Flee!~_

The actress looked both way, ready to run. She only took her first step before being grabbed, pulled into a darker side alley.

She squirmed against him and the brick wall, wild as trapped street cat. Her golden eyes glittered with hatred as Kyoko tried to scream and kick. The hunter held his palm firmly over her seductive lips, enjoying her futile attempts to escape. Using the difference of weight and strength between them, Reino pinned her to the immobile wall.

"Akazukin-chan, didn't you miss me?" He whispered, bringing his warm breath to her ear.

"Bmhemeahmmgle…"

"I almost didn't recognize you…but I could feel my soul crying out to yours." He nuzzled his wet lips to her earlobe, which resulted in a deep revolting shiver. At least she assured herself it was.

"Wmihatmm dhhoo yhhooum whaannnmmt?" The captive mumbled angrily into her captor's hand.

"What do I want?" Reino repeated, understanding her easily. "Why I simply want to make your dream come true."

She opened her mouth to catch his skin between her teeth, but Reino pulled his hand away and repositioned it in a way that she couldn't bite, quick enough to not allow any of her cries to escape.

"Surely you wouldn't bite me and scream my dear?" The fellow entertainer smirked. "I'd hate to think how your guardian might misunderstand…and all his coworkers as well…"

Kyoko's eyebrows arched up, taking in the situation's predicament.

_What would people think? Setsuka's too street smart to be caught in a position like this. I would fail my position and be an embarrassment._

He smiled coyly as her angry golden sparks turned into an inferno, knowing that her silly desire to please and not cause trouble would win out in the end. She didn't tell anyone when he caught her in the woods, and now the stakes were even greater. They were both more famous, and there would be too many people to hush up if someone caught them both.

"The only dream I have…" Kyoko hissed, as the musician removed his hand from her mouth, "is for you to be brought to the pound."

Kyoko was struck suddenly at the realization that her spirits were terrified. They hid deep inside her, cowering in fear and unable to strike, despite their mistress's plight. That's why the air had gotten so cold, and why she hadn't been warned of his presence before it was too late.

"Is that right?" Reino drawled, mockingly. He put most of his weight on her, pinning her frame to the stone behind her. She could feel him, _all of him_, and she blanched. "Because I remember it another way. Still, there's an easy way to check…"

Using his sharpened nail, the hunter made a quick swipe at the top laces along the corset's front. It, along with the mesh shirt behind it, neatly ripped. Exposing the milky swell of her cleavage, the obvious love bite shined through like an angry red tattoo. Kyoko's face turned away ashamed at the sight, blushing a deep embarrassed red. Reino raked his eyes over the mark proudly, an answer to what he had assumed.

"La Petite Mort." His French accent was perfect, as he returned his breath to her ear. "The Little Death. I hear that when you partake in sin, you give up a little of your soul to enjoy the baseless pleasures that the bedroom can bring."

His kisses were infinitely more gentle than Kyoko had expected. It started right below her earlobe, and trailed down her neck. He spoke as he followed the imaginary trail, his prey perfectly still with her eyes clenched shut.

"Of course, we don't have as much control over our bodies as we'd like to have." His lips were cooler than they should have been, a contrast to her warmer than usual skin. His tongue slid down her soft petal neck, leaving a light trail that she could feel when the wind blew.

As he sucked at her collarbone, she finally began to show a sign of life. Once still as a board, she began thrashing, determined to get away from his grip.

A small adjustment in his stand was all it took, his words becoming husky and hard. "An innocent too bound up in fantasies of delicacy and appropriateness is bound to break, or at least crack." Once she realized he enjoyed her squirming, it died down again.

"Just…" Kyoko voice sounded hollow, as she held back her angry tears. "...get it over with Beagle."

"As you insist my pet." Reino's lips captured the love bite, letting his soul take down her emotional barricade.

* * *

_He pulled her into the shower, capturing the small actress by surprise. The soup ladle and heeled shoes fell to the bathroom floor tile with a clatter, as her small frame got tugged past the shower curtains._

_The water was amazingly warm, as Ren tucked her against the cool shower wall and him. The contrast of hot and cold surprised her. She could feel the blond wig grow heavy on her head, as some tiny part of her made a note to dry out her clothes as soon as possible or they'd be ruined._

"_Tsuruga-san! What're you…?" Her voice caught in her throat as Ren pulled the spiky collar off her and found his way to the curve of her neck. He lifted her up to the proper level as if she weighed nothing, and he suckled against the virgin skin, nipping and kissing at her with a fervor she never thought possible._

_Her heart caught in her throat as he moaned her name, barely audible over the sound of the water in her ear. "Kyoko-chan…" He unzippered her jacket and threw it haphazardly outside the shower, which she followed until his lips landed on hers. _

_Mint, smoke and something indistinguishable invaded her mouth as Ren kissed her. His kisses weren't tame nor were they wild. His lips and tongue were passionate, coaxing, and intimate, as Kyoko felt herself sink into the enthralling pleasure of it. The mixtures of tastes were all that filled her mind, as she wrapped her arms around the actor's neck and ran her fingers through his wet hair._

_She wasn't sure how he got his hand there, but she certainly heard the tear of her tank top as the actor ripped it off her tiny frame. Surprise was the expression on both their faces, except hers was from his action, and his was from her bra. Baby pink with ribbons and thin lace went almost instantly transparent under the spray of the shower head. His eyes clouded with telltale desire, as her perk pink nipples showed through._

"_Ren, we…ahh.." His tongue caught on her nipple, the thin lace a useless barrier between the actor as his goal. His lips pulled at her tips mischievously, and leaned down to nuzzle at her cleavage as one hand captured her backside to pull her closer. _

_His skillful hands made short work of her lingerie, as the clasp gave way to bare skin. Once her skin was bare he touched every millimeter, massaging, licking, teasing, and kissing. The attention on her made her knees weak, but he held her up with no effort._

_Ren paused at her pants, hand hovering at the belt that separated them. Kyoko leaned her head back against the tile, as his tender fingers stroked her flat stomach. It was the first time he paused since he pulled her in, and finally the fog of ecstasy began to fade. _

"…_Ren?" Kyoko said hesitantly, fearfulness creeping in as her actions caught up with her mind._

"_Kyoko…" Ren whispered into her wet hair, slipping his hand past her belt. "My princess…" His finger brushed just the right spot, and her astonished cry rang into the bathroom. "Come back with me to the fairy kingdom…"_

_Looking up, she saw him. Bright blond hair, clear blue eyes. Handsome. Grown. Regal. The Corn of today, a hybrid of her childhood prince, and Tsuruga Ren._

"_I love you Kyoko-chan.."

* * *

_

She looked in alarm and triumph at the shallow swipe her nails had made against his skin. Kyoko felt a tinge of guilt, knowing that scarring an entertainer's face was the lowest thing another entertainer could do, but in the reality of thing what he had done had been much worse. He had cursed her with some…disgusting spell. He had made her think…_mature _thoughts, intoxicated her body so that it wouldn't respond to common sense. _He twisted all her dreams._

Her heart pounded and she lifted her nails up again, watching Reino recover from her attack and waiting to fend him off again. He brushed his cheek and felt the angry red slashes she had made.

"You attacked me…" Reino spoke, hoarse and gruff, staring at the ground. He muttered lightly, in faint shock of what happened. "My pet Akazukin-chan…attacked me…"

His laugh was low at first, but grew louder, more ecstatic as she watched him. Kyoko felt her veins flush with ice water, as his laughter rose higher and more overjoyed at every breath. He cupped his cheek like a schoolboy receiving his crush's first kiss. Kyoko stepped back, edging along the wall to make a run for it.

"My pet…" Reino laughter stopped immediately. His movement was lightening, catching her waist and turning his voice into the most content of purrs. "is certainly not plain anymore."

He released her, and disappeared down the alley before she took in his exit. As one set of footsteps died away, another approached, heavier and more urgent than the other.

"Setsu! Setsu!"

Cain found her sitting in a hidden corner, clutching her knees with distant eyes. He winced, as she flinched to his touch.

* * *

"Even if I lost a bit my soul, it seems to have found a lovely new home."

* * *

**Reino is a sly bastard. He really is. What better way to screw with Kyoko than attack her innocence with a figure she already likes? **

**Please, please let me know what you think! I don't know what to think of it. I've no idea where this chapter came from – besides wanting to strengthen my lemony writing. Still not willing to open this story though. As far as I'm concerned, it's complete. **

**Happy Halloween. Be careful what you do with your soul.**


	3. Only You

**Yep, I'm avoiding BFTOT again… **

**I wrote this mini-chapter so I could post an author's note explanation without guilt. If you wonder where my dark, twisted plot angle is coming from, read on at the bottom.**

**So..with that: Part three. Ren. Another chapter I'm unsure about.  
**

**

* * *

**He caught every muffled sigh, every lingering moan. Listening to her dream last night was like opening Pandora's box. Ren knew he was well-versed in the opposite sex, but she had always acted so naive. Now that he knew Kyoko had a faint idea of what a man could do with a woman, their close proximity made its way to his own primal dreams. It was only until he took care of the distraction she caused was he able to concentrate on the role of Cain, feeling like an awkward hormonal teenager in the shower that very morning.

_The dream was a warning. Of course she's attractive enough to attract dangerous interest. She was beautiful, alone, and only seventeen. _

Ren cursed himself for letting her leave the hotel in that outfit, despite his better judgment. A flashback on the Valentine's Day kiss ran through his head, so infuriating before but now paled in comparison.

His mouth went dry, heart hammering in his chest. It was like his worst nightmare, seeing her so visibly tousled and shaken up in the dark alley. Every fear he ever pictured came to the forefront of his mind, seeing her corset ripped and skirt disheveled.

Cain and Ren felt the mounting fury and fear, stuck bottled inside like a caged animal. For the first time, his two personas combined into one, both fighting the feeling of distress to the unyielding drive to go and hunt down the perpetrator.

"Mogami-san…?" He whispered gently, trying to sound soothing without letting his emotions come to the forefront. "Kyoko…?"

He leaned in to touch her shoulder, and felt his heart break as she avoided his touch. She turned her head away, purposefully not making eye contact. Inadvertently, she also showed him how low the eager kissing marks went down her neck, and along her cleavage.

His vision went red. The instinct to kill easily swept the distress from the man. The person stupid enough to force himself on her would be put through horrors even serial killers had nightmares about. The dangerous aura around him expanded, sending the panicky girl into a full frightened thither.

_

* * *

Think! I can't let Tsuruga-san know what happened! He's already so angry at me! He can't know what a terrible situation I got in! That I pictured him in! THINK!_

* * *

A fluttering laugher caught him off-guard, sounding alien to his ears. It sounded like an airy giggle, a complete contradiction to the situation.

"So now you want to talk to me, nii-san?" Setsuka said easily, unfolding herself from her curled ball. She kept her fingers wrapped around the bottom her skirt, making sure to keep herself decent, as she made herself back onto her boots.

"…_Setsu," _Cain growled, warningly. "_What happened?"_ The brotherly persona slowly took over the other, emerging to the forefront of the two. The second quietly backed down, but continued to listen.

Her eyes fluttered with amused glee, as she saw she had his undivided attention. Sure, Cain was in scary mode, but Setsu was never bother by his dangerous aura before. "Since you wouldn't pay any interest to me this morning, I thought I'd have to do something to get your attention. I found someone who would."

His stomach fell out from under him, catching Cain & Ren by complete surprise. It took a second for the meaning of her comment to sink in, but when it did, his eyes flashed dangerously. The frosty wind blew, not nearly as cold and menacing as his voice. "I want to know the name of the son of a bitch."

"No idea. It doesn't matter nii-san," Setsu shrugged, smiling at his possessive intensity. "He was just a means to an end. There's only you."

The idea that someone had forced himself on her was sickening enough; he never would had thought she would _welcome_ another man's lips. The thought completely twisted him in a whole new way. Cain's blood boiled at the thought of some unknown guy thinking he could touch _his _sister. Ren knew she could get sucked into her roles, but not to _this_ extent.

He knew the whole situation didn't quite sound right, but if she were lying, then it meant she knew who forced himself on her, and wanted to protect him. _That_ would be even worse.

The fury and speed of the fist was fast enough to send her hair fluttering. Her wheat colored eyes widened in shock. The brick behind her partly gave way, as his hand started to trickle blood. Gone was the angry older brother she so cruelly played a trick on. Setsu's eyes widened as she met the full fury that laid behind Cain Heel and resided in Tsuruga Ren.

He moved so close their noses touched, his breath tickling her as she had her back up against the wall, too close for comfort. To Kyoko's horror, his breath smelled like cigarettes and spearmint. She found herself shivering at the intensity of his declaration. The Dream Ren was an exact replica of him, his voice, his stance, and all the minute nuances that made him the most attractive man in show business.

"_**Never**__ let anyone touch you again. **No one**__**.** I will hunt down and destroy any man that thinks he has a right to touch you."_

Setsuka pushed him away, turning her head away in annoyance. "Well then don't ignore me _onii-san_, and I won't need another man."

Cain lightly eased away from her, and pulled off his coat for the second time that day. He threw it over her, and turned around to allow her time to cover up.

"This conversation isn't over _imouto-san_. We're going home."

Obediently following behind him, she cursed the root to her problem. She cursed him over and over again, a small whirlpool of dark wind sweeping around the plotting girl. The only thing that was missing was the aristocrat's disfiguring scar, and an opportunity.

* * *

_ACHOO!_

"Are you catching a cold Reino?" Miroku whispered, walking past a group of screaming fan girls. "We can't have your voice going out now."

"Oh no..." The singer whispered back, smiling darkly. "I've never felt better."

* * *

**Onii-san is the formal form of Nii-san**

**Imouto-san is younger sister

* * *

**

**Kyoko is a virgin in every way imaginable. However, I don't think she's unaware of sex. In this story she purposefully squashes the desire, keeping it, like love, out of her mind. You are not surrounded by hormonal teenager schoolgirls after Sho, handsome stars like Ren Tsugura and Kijima ****Hidehito, ****work at a hotel, work in show business, ****or pretty much live life, without hearing about sex.**

_**Enter the Beagle**_**. **

**He knows that Kyoko hasn't had any sexual contact, and as a 17 year old, there's probably **_**some**_** deeply buried sexual tension that reside in her. So, he lures them out, teaching her of the physical pleasures the body can bring. You can have dreams that stimulate you even if the thought of such events happening in real life horrify you. The bite mark is a supernatural insignia of her purity, and her resolve to not acknowledge sex, starting to crack. (Not a sign that anything was physically done to her.) That's where I got chapter one from. **

**Chapter two is her trying to put her finger in the dam, stemming the thoughts she finds impure, but can't. Once again, Reino takes hold, using her subconscious, hidden desires to bring forth a physical reaction. He knows she'd never find him and his touches appealing in real life, so he uses someone she cares about in her mind's eye. She hates him for it. Still, the ghost of him, and the existence of base pleasure, is fighting its way to the surface. Sexual frustration – not fun.**

**I guess writing this story is a contradiction to my light hearted romance attempts, but hey, I'm like a parfait. I have layers. And everyone loves parfaits?**


	4. Schemes Of Mice And Men

The walk from the studios to the hotel was a long one. Especially on foot – which Cain seemed to prefer even in the best of time. He paced forward, reflecting sullenly in the store front windows. She followed reflexively, no attempt to break the heavy atmosphere. Both travelled practically noiseless in the hustle and bustle in the crowd of city goers. The only clatter that came from them was the light click of her heels, the swish of the jacket he put over her…

And her demons. Definitely her demons, finally strong enough to surround her and mirror her thoughts back into her ears.

"_He's here."_

"_Make him pay. "_

"_He can't be far."_

"_Find him."_

The mantra looped in her mind. Dark and vicious as the fanged demons that circled around her blond head. Chanting. Hissing. Mio's cruel, cold demands of vengeance damped Kyoko's mounting panic . Turning it to a quiet hum in the background, as they turned the street corner to where the hotel lay.

"_He can't be far. Find him. He's here."_

Every twitch of anger was on display as she watched his muscular shoulders through the crowd with barely a second thought. Without his jacket, she could see the pulse of rage through his neck, and the rigidness of his spine. The throngs of people that had naturally parted at her frightening companion stayed apart as she slowly followed in his wake.

"_Make him pay."_

There was no way she would let Beagle get away with what he did to her. He constantly caught her unaware. Oblivious. Blind sighting her with a sudden attack, then pulling away – his own hellish form of guerilla warfare.

She had been furious with Sho. Livid at Sho. But that emotion was nothing in comparison to what she felt against the Beagle now. She had no time to plot for the long term like she did with Sho - to become a actress and beat them both at their own game. She would destroy him **now.**

Despite it being Tokyo's rush hour, it was amazingly easy to follow Cain. It was as if the general public didn't even want to touch the sidewalk he stepped on, fearful of some secret dark repercussion his footprints might cause them.

"_**He's here!" **_Every one of her demons shot to attention and pointed to the side, causing Mio to turn her head to one of the jumbo Tokyo advertisement displays.

There was her target. There was her point of revenge. Mio smiled darkly as she looked up to one of the many digital jumbo screens, where his mocking grin was smiling back at her.

Now that he escalated this anti-relationship they had had into a full all-out battle, she would treat it as such. The Beagle had admired Mio for her hatred and her power. Well she would show him her power. If he wanted war, Reino would get his blitzkrieg.

The whole group posed in their tattered leather pants and mesh shirts, clutching instruments and looking cool as a repetitive scroll ran underneath the picture.

"Tonight only! Sangsong Dome! Jikin Electronics Presents Vie Ghoul! "

Another one of Mio demons caught a strand of her blond hair, and pulled her attention to over her shoulder. Mio caught sight of the approaching 28 bus, Kujin District displayed in bright green neon.

All she had to do was hop onto the bus. Get her revenge and cure. Come back as soon as possible, and then grovel like her life depended on it to Tsuruga.

It wasn't much. Kyoko had promised not to enter acting in revenge. But she'd never be able to act again if she had to keep an eye out for the filthy Beagle and his demonic tricks all the time.

She timed her steps carefully. The 28 would definitely get her to the Dome. Setsu would get her in. That Beagle wouldn't want to catch her alone now, not if it wasn't his own doing. But she would get there, and he would underestimate her again, and that would be his mistake.

She would cure herself, and she would **punish him**.

* * *

"_Your soul. I want it out. I know you've cursed me and I won't let your disgusting presence infect me any longer."_

"_But Akazukin-chan, don't you see? I didn't curse you. I simply reveled another part of you."_

"_This is NOT part of me! This is NOT who I am!"_

_Reino chuckled amusedly, his bemused smirk becoming larger as he began to walk towards his suspected prize. "Oh but it is, my dark princess. I've seen how you react first hand. Or have you already forgotten?"_

"_If you don't tell me how to remove this spell, I'll tell Tsuruga Ren about what you did to me."_

"_You wouldn't ." _

_Her fierce eyes was beauty at its most pure, but its intensity showed her truthfulness. If she did tell her bodyguard about their little tryst, there would be no life, nor afterlife for him. The dangerous man would rip him into pieces so tiny, rebirth would be impossible._

"_I cannot remove the spell."_

"_Liar!" She pulled out her little pink phone, and flipped it open. It wasn't an idle threat, and for the first time, Reino felt a rush of fear for his immortal sin. _

"_Okay! Okay! I shall!"_

_Magic tingled through her system and the dark enchantment dissolved from her like a poison mist. Her dress morphed from torn risqué to innocent princess, sensing her mind mend, becoming whole and intact again. _

_Proudly wearing her tiara, Princess Kyoko pointed her royal staff to the hunched over evil wizard, cowering at her feet. "And you'll NEVER darken my path again."_

"_I won't princess..."_

"_And you'll wear this."_

_She laughed over his morphed body, mockingly wagging his beagle ears and tail. The ex musician, now dog, sported the pink collar, __**BEGALE**__ emblazoned in bright white letters. She would make him bark out his latest hits, and let the whole world laugh at him. _

_She'd take the reminisce of the spell to her senpai, showing him her innocence. All would be better. _

* * *

She let herself drop back. Distance herself from Cain, as she walked slower and slower.

Yes, it would be just like that. All she had to do was get to the Beagle. Once the spell was vanished, Kyoko was sure she could look Tsuruga in the face and apologize for everything. The late night. The outfit. Her strange reactions. She'd explain…some things..but most of all assure him that it would never happen again.

But right now, Mio needed her revenge. Setsu needed time to let her brother calm down. Above all, Kyoko needed to know that she wasn't _that type_ of person…

But timing was _everything_. She couldn't have him turn around and see her heading off in another direction. So…she slowly curved her trajectory. Still walking behind him, but veering more and more towards the destined bus stop.

It was such a big risk. It was beyond a risk, the plan was everything. If anything went wrong, it was a guarantee that Tsuruga would never talk to her again. His long, furious glides broadcasted everything she needed to know. He was livid and sick, likely at the thought of her.

Kyoko could recall the fury in his eyes, the way small bits of brick crumbled onto her bare shoulder as Cain crushed it with his own hand. It was like he didn't even feel the small rivulet of blood that dripped from his knuckles. She could imagine how ill he was at the whole situation, working with a kohai who was promiscuous, as well as a newbie.

The bus lightly screeched to a stop. Hissing air out like a long sigh, the bus lowered, and opened its doors. The pleasant chime of the door floated into her ears like a friendly bell. Kyoko welcomed the sound like a long lost friend, knowing that it would be the sound to lead her to her next boss, and her next victory.

"_Mama_! _Mama! Look!"_

Something heavy slammed into the floor of her stomach when she saw his hand twitched. That meant Cain wanted a cigarette. If Tsuruga were in character, which no doubt he was, he would likely turn and take the box from the jacket's outer pockets.

She was only a few steps away. Her stride became half as long, almost the stride of a child, as people carefully filed in. The loose change jingled in her hands. Usually light, they felt like boulders in her hands.

Mio had come up with the method of revenge, and now it was up to her to execute it.

Young and old alike entered the public bus at a seemingly snail's pace. The coin machine jingled as the line grew shorter. Three people…two people…Her foot was on the front step.

_Please..please..please move!_

She watched with horror as he paused, as if remembering he didn't have his jacket anymore. As if in a horrible slow motion film, she watched him turn, and realize she was no longer behind him.

_I'm sorry Tsuruga! I'll come back pure! I swear!_

Throwing the change into the counter, Kyoko leaned into the driver's seat and yanked the bus doors closed. The door bell chimed shut like a tiny giggle.

"GO!" "GO!" "GO!" **"GO!" "GO!"** Her demons screamed around the petrified driver. A few grabbed the wheel, while another slammed on the gas pedal.

While the van lurched forward and the rest of the passengers gave a startled cry, she took the nearest seat and kept her eyes firmly on him in the crowd. He swiveled left and right. Pedestrians near him jumping further out of his way. The usual ambivalent eyes of Cain Heel were wide and seeking. Almost panicked. Upset.

Kyoko could read his lips, even at this increasing distance "Setsu! Setsu!" People outside the bus turned to look at him, so she knew he must have been yelling it loudly. The old engine rumbled the sound out. Eager, curious chatter also helped to cover it up. Even though her ears couldn't hear it, her heart did.

Although it hurt to see her senpai grow so worried about her sudden disappearance, he hadn't seen her go. Kyoko almost sighed in relief. She didn't want to do this, but she couldn't let that man's sin go unpunished…she already caused her kohai more than enough trouble. And the thoughts he implanted in her mind about her senp…

"**MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMAMAMAMA!" **Two demons pulled Kyoko's hair hard enough to force her head to the large glass panel in the back of the bus. Almost immediately, all the blood drained from her face.

His long limbs and graceful speed reminded her of an urban panther, running not because of food but because of need. The face was so raw with emotion that she didn't know how to take it. The handsome features looked bewildered, betrayed, and...

Her gut sank so far it fell onto the sticky bus floor. He caught sight of her? And he was trying to catch up to her…

_Not trying…He's catching up! How is he catching up to the bus!_

Turning her head in a frenzy, she saw the next bus sign as if it were a sign from Hell itself. As the bus lost speed and came to a halt, more and more passengers caught sight of the vicious looking man darting towards them with resolve in his dark eyes. The people underneath the stop waited just as patiently as the other passengers had, unaware of the surmounting dangers as her senpai closed the distance quicker and quicker.

"Noooooooooooooo! Don't stop!" Kyoko panicked, running back up to the driver with her ghosts screaming in tow. "Close it! **CLOSE IT!**"

As the door almost shut, five long fingers snuck past the gap. The gloved hand pulled the folding door back like a toy accordion, throwing it against the vehicle's frame. He stepped onto the landing with a heavy boot and slick with sweat, mouth straight and determined.

All chatter ceased. Everyone captivated, both in fear, and in shock, as the strange man pulled his gaze from the driver to the passengers. He was on a dangerous mission, and everyone knew it had something to do with the statue girl who stood frozen over the bus driver's steering wheel, holding the door lever.

"Di-di-dididirect ch-ch-cha-cha-change!" The driver bleated, glasses clouded and breath short.

The murderous glare was enough to silence the bus driver, as Cain took his eyes from him, back to his main goal.

With one swoop she was over his shoulder, carrying Kyoko to what she was certain to be a long, drawn out death.

* * *

"My sister is dead. There is no Setsuka Heel now…. I know this now. If I had a sister, she would never run off from her brother, _twice_. She wouldn't hold back secrets. She would never let some man she didn't know touch her so…_intimately." _Ren whispered the word as if it were as vulgar as the acts it described. "No, I've known for a long time that Cain Heel should not have a sibling."

He towered over her, eyes black as smoldering coals.

"My only question is, who are you? What have you done with Megumi Kyoko?"

* * *

**A/N: I have an author's note in my profile about not writing anymore. **

**"__****Update 6/2012: For people who know my style, likely know I obsess with research and love being IC when I write. (Otherwise why even bother with FF?) When I loved SB, it didn't feel like homework, it felt like sharing pleasurable daydreams. Now all my unfinished fics feel like a dissertation. As much as I love people reviewing my work, I can't seem to stir up the desire to finish anything. I wouldn't count it as a lost cause...but something close to. I'd feel terrible if I just half-arsed the last bits of my story...it may be better to leave it to your imaginations.  
**_**Kyoko & Sho demons may be sent to my PM if desired.  
- Mystie**_"

**But I have a whole bunch of unfinished chapters in my computer. I wanted to spit shine them (more spit than shine) and post them. Even if I never finish my stories, no need for these to die along with this laptop if they're semi done.**

**Sorry that I have no beta. And a mild case of dyslexia. I tried to read the chapter backwards (It supposedly helps to catch errors) and fix any glaring mistakes.  
**


End file.
